Forgotten
by Someone the World Forgot
Summary: Does true love really exist? ONE-SHOT. All rights belong to the awesome Veronica Roth. Rated T


**Hey guys!**

**This is an AU, one-shot story. This popped into mind mind this morning, so ****_voilà!_****, here it is! I read somewhere that VR says that Tobias and Christina eventually fall in love. Argh! That's not supposed to happen!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

A small figure sits with her legs dangling over the side of a building. She is confident that she won't fall, and even if she did, she won't die. The girl, about nineteen years old, just stares at the night sky. It is getting dark.

She gets up and stands up on the edge of the ledge. She does a backflip and flies head-first into the hole beneath her. The wind in her face, the adrenaline rush—it feels so good. She hasn't felt it in so long. It's been ages since she felt this alive. She smiles a little at that thought. She was dead—or severely comatose, she doesn't know which one—until a couple of months ago. So of course she wasn't alive then.

Her body lands in the net with a thump.

She lets out a small laugh. She is home.

The girl surveys the area around her. She knows each corner, each hallway, each room.

She belonged here. She still does.

And so does he.

She walks down the familiar corridors and bends. She relishes the wonderful memories that happened here. She savours the joy that occurred here. She misses it. Every single part of it.

But she is home. She can be who she is again.

But she has to see him first.

The young woman knows where he lives. How could she not know? She's been there dozens of times. She hopes he did not move.

He didn't. It's still there. He's still there. She runs her hands over the door, the handle, the resident name on the wall.

It is all so familiar.

She knocks on the door, and when there is no answer, she opens it.

And regrets it immediately.

She sees her lover and her best friend tangled in each others' arms. They are kissing, half their clothes off their bodies, and moaning in pleasure.

She is shocked.

Did her love, her one true love, move on from her already? The one who said that he would love her and only her?

He broke her trust many times before her death, but she always forgave him. She loved him too much.

But this is different.

This drives a knee into her gut. Of course he would've moved on. Of course he would've forgotten. It's been almost two years. Of course. Of course.

She scolds herself for being so stupid, so naïve, so blind.

She isn't half as pretty as the other girls her age. She's like a child—practically flat-chested and zero curves. Molly's words still stung. But it's true. And the truth hurts sometimes.

He isn't hers anymore.

She isn't his anymore.

He got over her quicker than she imagined—a little under two years.

A little gasp escapes from her mouth. She tries to reel it back in.

But it's too late.

He hears her. He opens his eyes, expecting a friend of his—maybe Zeke or Shauna—at the door.

But it isn't. His eyes widen. He thought she was dead. Everyone thought she was dead. They even scattered her ashes on the sea!

But no, she's alive, standing at their doorway, watching the scene unfold before her.

She's alive.

It is a miracle.

He wants to hug her, enfold her in his arms, whisper endless loving words in her ear. He wants to feel her warmth, hear her voice, kiss those soft and sweet lips of hers. Lips he hasn't tasted in so long. He wants gaze into those beautiful, dazzling eyes of hers again.

He starts to get up to embrace her. But a weight pulls in down. Oh, right.

Christina. His wife. His first love's best friend.

"Tobias, it's okay. No need to best the crap out of Zeke again. If he knows any better, he'll run." She says, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

But he doesn't answer. He is still staring, frozen at the doorway.

A strangled sob erupts out of the young woman. Christina turns around and her jaw drops.

No. No. No. It can't be.

But it is.

"Tris?" Tobias finally murmurs, snapping out of his trance.

Tris stares at the two of them a second longer, tears streaming down her face. Never, in her nineteen—okay, eighteen years, since she was pretty much dead to the world for a year—did she feel such anguish. Such betrayal. Such heartbreak.

Then she turns and leaves. "Tris!" Christina calls at the fleeting figure. "Come back!"

Tris ignores her best friend and continues to run in the Dauntless corridors. She escapes and finds herself on the very platform she stood, long ago, on her first day of initiation.

That was so long ago, like a distant memory.

A train approaches. She jumps off the ledge and lands perfectly in the train. Tears continue to run down her face.

She thought he would love her again. She thought he would never be able to fully heal from her death. She thought her death would change him. She thought she was his true love.

But now she knows the truth.

That, simply, is not the case.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**-K**


End file.
